Berri/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Agility Endurance Weapons Devil Fruit For further information: Gyu Gyu no Mi Haki Under the instruction of Guddo Rakku, Berri trained so she can be a more valuable member of the crew. She seems to have a natural affinity towards Busoshoku Haki as she loves to plummet her enemies with her fists. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation ' ''Levels are based on range of detection, speed of reaction to danger, and level of concentration. Pre-Time skip: '''1/10 (Beginner Level) *She can not sense the presence of others at all. *Occasionally, she can predict an opponent's moves shortly (in form of premonition in the user's mind eye of their actions and amount of damage from it) before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade and allows him to react with light-speed reflexes and dodge with little movement from close range even high velocity (such as abnormally fast bullets) and/ or surprise attacks that could have given him a fatal injury or kill him. The more killer intent the enemy has, the easier for Berri to predict. *Berri can sometimes maintain her concentration while using Kenbunshoku Haki during from small events that could possibly distract her but she still can distracted by some higher-scale distractions like a large explosion or a dragon's roar. Post-Time skip: 5/10 (Apprentice Level) *She sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally up to a city radius. She can sense all of the living creatures in that range and can judge their strengths, sizes, and movements. *Most of the time, she can predict an opponent's moves shortly (in form of premonition in the user's mind eye of their actions and amount of damage from it) before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade and allows him to react with incredibly high-speed reflexes and dodge with the little to bare minimum required movement from even extreme high velocity (such as laser beams) and/ or surprise attacks from even point-black range that could have given him a fatal injury or kill him. The more killer intent the enemy has, the easier for Berri to predict. She can also apply this to his natural reflexes to react and dodge very easily even in her sleep but sometimes. *Berri can maintain her concentration while using Kenbunshoku Haki even during from small to mid-scale events that could possibly distract him like large-scale distractions like a large explosion or a dragon's roar. She can apply this to his reflexes during his sleep sometimes. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments ' ''Levels are based on speed of activation, variety of techniques, strength and duration of techniques. Pre-Time skip: '''2/10 (Beginner Level) *'Equip: '''Berri creates a force similar to an invisible armor around her fist unconciously. This allows her to power-up her punches and to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. (7/10) Post-Time skip: '''6/10' (Apprentice Level) *'Equip: '''Berri creates a force similar to an invisible armor around herself. This allows her to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. This can bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. Now, the highest level she has ever reached is level 6. There are 10 levels total. (9/10) *'Hardening:' This is an enhancement of the technique, Equip, which increases the affected weapon or body part's toughness to certain degrees and requires more concentration than Equip. Berri usually harden her fists during battle to accompany her devil fruit powers. He uses this technique to increase his chances of breaking his opponent's weapons apart. Now, the highest degree he has ever reached is 5 and can use Level 8 most of the time. She can easily use degrees of hardness below level 4. When seriously enraged, he can reach up to level 6.There are 10 levels total. (5/10) 'Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King ' ''Levels are based on control and strength of user's spirit. Pre-Time skip: .5/3 (Beginner Level) *Berri can knock out those with weak wills unconscious for a short period of time in close distances but not too far. She cannot control whom she can knock out at all, even her own crew. Berri could not conciously activate this power at will. If she was at Fishman Island, facing the 100,000 fishman soldiers, Rakku would have knocked out 10,000 soldiers. Post-Time skip: 1.5/3 (Apprentice Level) *Berri can knock out those with weak wills unconscious for a short period of time in close distances but not too far. She can control whom he can knock out but cannot only knock out the people that she would instinctly judge as his enemies which he tries to knock out a crowd of people in far distances. If she was at Fishman Island, facing the 100,000 fishman soldiers, Berri would have knocked out 25,000 soldiers.